


pinkberry? more like pissberry

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Piss kink, Watersports, a little ooc, im gross, im just going with the bmc Trends™, this is really fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dont read this





	pinkberry? more like pissberry

**Author's Note:**

> seriously dONT

Chloe followed Brooke upstairs to her bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind her with a quiet _click_.

It wasn't a privacy thing. It was just something she always did. If Chloe was there, the bedroom was locked. It's just how it was.

As expected, Brooke was already on the bed,  covered in throw pillows and bundled in blankets. Yes, they cuddled nearly every day after school. _It's just how it was._

Brooke smiled genuinely, a soft blush playing across her cheeks.

_Fuck, she's so cute._ Chloe thought, a blush rising on her own face when she registered what she just thought.

Chloe was in love with Brooke, _it’s just how it_ \- Nope. Not this one- These intrusive thoughts _weren't_ supposed to be here. They’ve been best friends for forever and she would be heartbroken if she did anything to ruin that. Besides, Chloe was absolutely one hundred percent positive that she was straight.

She sneakily looked over and drank in every inch of Brooke, from the girl’s emerald eyes to her waist and ches-

...Well, okay, maybe not _one hundred_ percent. But pretty damn close.

She was snapped from her musing as Brooke whined softly, her arms stretched out needily. Chloe fought the urge to combust on the spot.

Giving in, she laid down next to her best friend, wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist without a second of hesitation.

////////

Brooke woke up with an uncomfortable pang in her bladder. It wasn’t that uncommon that they’d fall asleep during their cuddle sessions- being the most popular girls in eleventh grade was _hard work_ , damnit!

She tried in vain to get out of bed but _someone_ ’s arms were wrapped firmly around her waist, securing her there. That _someone_ happened to be Chloe.

...Who was still fast asleep. Shit.

Whatever. She could wait.

Not too long later, Brooke decided that it was unbearable. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, rousing Chloe in her wake. Her best friend clutched onto Brooke harder, pulling her back onto the mattress.

“The…” _Yawn._ “...The Cuddle Monster’s not gonna let you get up, Brookie.”   
  
“Valentine.” Brooke sighed, fed up with her shit. “Just let me go.”

Chloe’s eyes shot open at that, all former signs of her drowsiness gone. A small smirk graced her lips and her gaze held a mischievous glint. “Oh c’mon, River, don’t be like that…”

“Chlo…”

Chloe paid no mind to her friend’s warning, pulling her by the arm back onto the bed. She flipped Brooke over in one swift move and sat on her waist.

The brunette grinned cheekily, tickling the girl under her. Brooke flushed, trying to ignore it but she was extremely ticklish and giggled despite herself.

That giggle would be the death of Chloe Valentine.

And this tickle session would be the death of Brooke Lohst, who was desperately pressing her thighs together at this point.

Eventually Chloe stopped and Brooke took a few seconds to collect herself. The tickles were shortly replaced by a subtle but steadfast kneading on her stomach.

Was Chloe doing this on _purpose_??

Her hands pushed down harder, loving every second of the torture.

"Chloeeeee..." Brooke whined again, not being able to take it. "I have to pee..."

Chloe sat up straighter, fixing Brooke with a stern glare. "Hold it." She said bluntly with a tsk.

"It's not as easy as it-" She cut herself off with a sharp breath. "-sounds!" She gasped out after a second, clearly desperate as Chloe continued to poke at her stomach.

"Chlo, just let me up!" She yelled, squirming.

The other girl laughed, pressing even deeper into the girl’s abdomen.

"I don't think so, Brookie!" She answered in a sing-song voice. "You're not gonna _wet yourself_ , are you?" She taunted.

Brooke whimpered in response, tears teetering at the corners of her eyes.

Chloe was relentless, slender fingers dancing along Brooke's ribs. Her tickle-victim gulped down air frantically, writhing under her touch. This was too much.

"Stop it! I have to-"

"Hold it!" Chloe snapped, punctuating her sentence with another prod to Brooke’s tummy.

"Chlo, I can't-! Please, I-"

Brooke’s hands scrabbled for purchase on Chloe’s jacket as her hips spasmed and she lost control. Her eyes were tightly shut and her mouth was pressed into an tense line.

Chloe suddenly became aware of how warm and wet it was between her thighs. Oh God. Maybe Chloe underestimated the weight of situation. She never thought that Brooke would actually _piss_ herself. And yet, here they were- a sharp tang to the air around them and a stain on Chloe’s pristine white sheets.

She felt the breath hitch in her throat as she looked at her best friend splayed out beneath her. Brooke was fucking _Sleeping Beauty_ with her soft flaxen hair laid out on the pillow, not a strand out of place.   
  
There was something off about Brooke's appearance, though. Her face was contorted in an expression of distress and she had tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. After a moment, her green eyes opened with a flash, absolutely horrified.

“I’msosorryChloeohmyGodI’msorryI’msor-”  
  
Chloe shushed her with a tender gaze. Frowning, she pushed the younger girl's hair from her forehead with a perfectly-manicured hand. She leaned down to kiss the tears from Brooke's face, gently- almost apprehensively, even. Pulling back, Chloe breathed heavily, her heart breaking for the other. How could someone this beautiful inside ever be hurting so much?   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
A sharp burst of breath escaped Brooke: a hiccuping sarcastic scoff. She pressed her hands to her face as it dropped to a sob and she started to cry harder, her whole body trembling.   
  
"Are you really asking that?" She whimpered, her voice muffled by her hands. "I'm disgusting. I'm a- a _child_ , I can't believe-"   
  
"Hey, hey." Chloe assured softly, leaning forward so close that she could feel the other girl's heartbeat. "It's not your fault, I pushed you too far. And, in all honesty..."   
  
She trailed off, rolling off of Brooke’s waist to lay by her friend’s side defeatedly. The smaller girl glanced over curiously, a clear question in her gaze.   
  
Chloe swallowed, not even wanting to admit it to _herself_ \- not to mention _Brooke_. The brunette moved forward, tenderly licked the shell of the Brooke's ear, and murmured something so faint that she could've imagined it.   
  
"It was really hot."   
  
Chloe's lust-ridden eyes caught the blonde's green ones and as warmth clenched her stomach, Brooke was surprised to find herself ridiculously aroused.   
  
Her face tinted and- _thank Jesus_ \- Chloe took the hint. She flipped back over so that she was hovering over Brooke again. The blonde sat up, pulling Chloe impossibly closer until her best friend was straddling her midsection.   
  
Brooke screwed her eyes shut as her friend pressed down and she bucked her own hips up, desperate for friction. Only God knows how many times she's imagined this.   
  
At some point, Brooke noticed- not for the first time- just how pink Chloe's lips were; almost unnaturally so, like she'd been sucking on a cherry lollipop for too long. And in her hazy, love-induced thoughts, she had an extremely sound idea which led to her lips being pressed against Chloe's.   
  
The brunette continued to thrust against the other girl as she reciprocated immediately, pushing her tongue between Brooke's teeth. Her well-practiced tongue danced in the other's mouth, the latter trying to find any leverage whatsoever.   
  
Then, Brooke had had enough. She pressed both palms to Chloe's chest, gently pushing her away.   
  
Both girls were struggling to catch their breath, foreheads resting against each other. Chloe searched Brooke's eyes for any hesitation, suddenly concerned for the younger girl.   
  
Brooke took the chance to wrap her arms around Chloe's shoulders, gingerly caressing the back of her best friend's head and twirling silky dark strands of hair between her nimble fingers. She kissed Chloe deeply, lovingly, before pulling back, her breath soft and warm against the other’s lips.   
  
"Fuck me."

**Author's Note:**

> i warned u


End file.
